<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Models of Science by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638102">Models of Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tier 2: Niji/Yonji The brothers share very similar tastes sorta…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Yonji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Models of Science</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Models of Science</p>
  <p>Tier 2: Niji/Yonji The brothers share very similar tastes sorta…</p>
  <p>-x-</p>
  <p>While Judge was straight it was a little known fact his sons were bi. Ichiji and Sanji tended to lean a little more towards woman, Niji and Yonji however preferred men.</p>
  <p>Now having no emotions led to some interesting side effects. Like not caring about things like incest. Things like public humiliation. No fear of getting caught, no shame in submitting to another man.</p>
  <p>Once aroused they completely surrendered to themselves. These unique set of circumstances is how things are they way they are. The two brothers were simply walking through the castle, white dress shirts over their buff upper bodies, the garment tucked into their dark pants, that hugged their lower halves in the best of ways.</p>
  <p>Niji just happened to walk down the same hall as Yonji, staring at the male’s sexy back, broad shoulders, and a nice plump ass.</p>
  <p>He smirked, feeling his blood rush south. He didn’t even bother to stop himself. Niji walked up to his brother and grabbed a nice big handful of plump green haired boy ass.</p>
  <p>Yonji yelped, whipping his head back to stare at his blue haired brother. “Niji what the he-” he was silenced as Niji captured his lips with his own.</p>
  <p>The greenette didn’t put up a fight, instead he turned and kissed his brother back. His back met the wall as Niji devoured his mouth. One lick to his lips was all it took for Yonji to open his mouth.</p>
  <p>Tongues pressed together, but not a dance. It was a battle, the two were not holding back. Niji had the upper hand, well hands as he groped Yonji’s plump rear. He grabbed handfuls of plump flesh, giving his ass a squeeze to gain an edge.</p>
  <p>Yonji moaned into his brother’s mouth. The two parted for air, and Niji’s smirk never fell. “Look what you did to me little brother.” his cock was making a serious tent in his pants. He rubbed his bulge against Yonji’s growing one. “I think you should take responsibility for it.”</p>
  <p>“Fine,” Not even bothering to look to see if the cost was clear he dropped to his knees in front of his brother’s bulge. His royal cock was making such a lovely imprint in the designer fabric.</p>
  <p>He undid the pants with his mouth, before mouthing over the bulge. Niji moaned, hips rocking in new found desire. His brother kissed and nuzzled along his shaft, teasing it as he worked to free him from the tight confines.</p>
  <p>With a sharp tug, pants and underwear were pulled down to his knees, and his hard 12 inch dick sprang up and slapped Yonji in the face. Once free the manly musk of the heavy cock hit Yonji like a brick.</p>
  <p>His own cock throbbed and pulsed in his confines. He rubbed himself through his pants as he took a look at his brother’s piece. Blue pubes crowning his crotch, his long dick towering, with his golden balls hanging below.</p>
  <p>It was much longer than his own but he was no slouch in the dick department, ironic as Ichiji had the longest but also the thinest of the brothers where as Yonji has the thickest.</p>
  <p>Back to the task at hand, he cupped his brother’s huge family jewels and began to caress them. Leaning forward he nuzzled the thick patch of pubes. Taking a whiff of his brother’s manly musk and he shivered.</p>
  <p>Kisses and licks were laid across his long flesh, back and forth, left and right, over and under. Niji had to admit his brother looked good pleasing his cock. However he had no patience for things like foreplay.</p>
  <p>Fingers ran through green locks, guiding him up to his tip. Yonji got the hint and opened his mouth to suck on the cock head. He got more than he could chew, literally as Niji stuffed his full cock down his brother’s throat. “Oh yes!”</p>
  <p>Yonji gagged for only a moment, his throat relaxing to take the full thing. His pubes tickled his nose, as he was forced to swallow around his shaft. “Mmmhhmm!”</p>
  <p>Niji took that as a go ahead and fuck my mouth noise, cause that’s exactly what he did. His huge shaft thrusting in and out of the tight throat. The penis getting licked, or just sliding along the tongue as it plundered his mouth.</p>
  <p>He wasn’t quiet about it either, moaning and groaning, as his hefty balls slapped his brother’s chin. Despite the surprise deep throating Yonji was loving every minute of this.</p>
  <p>Some would be pissed or even angry, but no such feelings existed. He started sucking his brother’s dick, increasing his pleasure as he neared his release. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” he moaned.</p>
  <p>Thick cum shot down his brother’s throat, the greenette pulling back. Thick ropes of cum sprayed down his throat, and filled his mouth. Yonji made the mistake of pulling off his cock too soon and got blasted in the face by his big brother’s seed.</p>
  <p>Yonji was painfully hard, a large wet spot forming on the front of his pants. Niji laughed. “Let’s go take care of that.”</p>
  <p>The two walked, Niji didn’t even bother to put his cock away, and Yonji walked pitching a massive tent, the green haired sibling didn’t even bother to wipe the cum off his face as they made their way back to their room.</p>
  <p>Once in Niji’s room, the kissing resumed. The two made out as they moved over to the bed. Yonji yelped as he was pushed back on his bed. Niji settled between his spread legs, he palmed the bulge making his brother groan. He leaned down and licked the wet spot, he mouthed over the bulge and sucked on the essence stained pants.</p>
  <p>Yonji groaned, feeling his hips rock up. Niji removed his brother’s shoes, exposing his big well kept feet. He undid his brother’s pants and hauled them and his underwear down. Yonji fat 10 inch dick sprang up. It twitched, glistening with pre. His brother had a nice set of pubes, and his balls had hair on them.</p>
  <p>Niji fondled his big balls and started lapping at his length. Yonji shivered with each lick, only to moan out as his brother wrapped his lips around his dick.</p>
  <p>Like a machine Niji began sucking Yonji’s penis, sucking him down to the root. His pubes tickled his nose, as his manly musk filled his senses. He hummed around his fat dick while fondling his nuts. “Niji!” He bobbed back and forth increasing his sucks. Yonji fisted his sheets and he moaned as he came.</p>
  <p>Niji continued sucking him through his release, milking him of a few extra spurts. “Ohhh fuck me!” he moaned.</p>
  <p>He pulled off his still hard cock with a smirk. “You said it, not me!” Hands caressed muscled legs before lifting them up onto his shoulders.</p>
  <p>Spreading the greenette’s plump ass and exposing his tight pucker. He licked his lips before kissing his manhole. “Ohhh god!” His brother’s talented tongue flicked his entrance, flicking and swirling about. Soon the strong wet muscle penetrated his ass, making the younger arch his back in pleasure. His tongue wiggled and curled inside him.</p>
  <p>Yonji moaned, his ass stretching and getting wet. He might have protested, but he was currently high on pleasure from his magnificent blow job, he wasn’t given a second before Niji was driving him high again.</p>
  <p>Niji thrust his tongue in and out, giving Yonji the tongue fucking of his life. He was done making out with his brother’s ass, his own cock was hard and wanting, and it was time to satisfy his need. He rose up and positioned his big dick at his brother’s wet hole.</p>
  <p>Not wasting a second he buried his big dick into Yonji’s ass. “Ahh!” “Ohh!” the two moaned in pleasure but for different reasons. Yonji’s ass was perfect, squeezing his length in the best of ways. It welcomed every inch, only to tighten when he pulled out. It was like his brother’s ass was trying to milk him every time he thrust in and out.</p>
  <p>The elder gazed down at his broad brother, the white shirt clinging to his sweaty body. ‘Hot!’ he would never get tired of this sexy sight. His brother was thinking the same gazing up at Niji as the male plundered his ass.</p>
  <p>His thrusts sped up increasing the friction between them. Hard bodies moved in perfect sync. They came together, Yonji cumming from pure anal stimulation, while Niji surrendered to the tight heat of his brother. Niji collapsed, onto Yonji as the two basked in the after glow. “That was amazing!”</p>
  <p>“You think you can handle another round?” Yonji smirked.</p>
  <p>“Watch me!” he pulled his brother down for a fierce kiss.</p>
  <p>Hours later…</p>
  <p>Servants brought the boys food and drink in bed freezing at the erotic sight before them. Both males were naked, their chiseled bodies glistening with sweat and flushed from arousal. Niji was on his hands and knees getting fucked doggy style by his brother. His fat cock stretching out the man’s hole.</p>
  <p>They didn’t stop even as the servants brought the food in. The wet clap clap of skin striking skin, echoed by Niji’s moans and Yonji’s grunts.</p>
  <p>Yonji quickly grabbed the bottle of wine, and poured it over his brother’s back. He leaned down and began lapping the wine off his brother’s sexy backside. Niji shivered, feeling his brother’s tongue drag across his muscles.</p>
  <p>The servant quickly excused themselves, just as they closed the door, they heard their cries of climax. ‘Oh my!’ Judge didn’t care what his son’s did, or who they fucked, they were his ultimate creations after all.</p>
  <p>End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>